owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Awakening
'• Find the Faithful' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Wits + Investigation + Awakening versus subject's Composure + Torment *'Action:' Contested, resistance is reflexive only for demons *'Duration:' Turn The Demon must know at least the a mundane name of the subject he is searching , with only that he has a -4 to her dice pool. If there target is a demon and the character knows his Celestial name the malus is -2, with a True name or the subject is the character Thrall she has her full dice pool. Demons can sensed they are searched and roll Composure + Torment to avoid being found. If successful the character knows exactly where the individual is (address). To be able to sense a target he must be within a range of a mile per Torment score. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons can detect only whose individuals with Faith or Willpower reduced to zero. •• Cleanse' *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Stamina + Medicine + Awakening *'Action:' Instant *'Duration:' Special A Scourge can expel poisons, infections and diseased tissue from a subject. The target number depends on the diseases (1 for a cold, 5 for Ebola or advanced cancer). The demon must touch he subject and only 1 attempt can be made to cure a single disease. 'Low-Grace: Monstrous Scourge can spread disease with this evocation. The demon must touch the target and each success inflicts a point of bashing damage , what's more the victim suffers an additional point of damage and loses one point of willpower each day thereafter. The sickness cannot be cured with normal means and it affects the subject for a number of days equal to the Scourge Torment score. ••• Heal' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Stamina + Medicine + Awakening (versus subject’s Stamina + Power stats for torment power) *'Action:' (Contested; resistance is reflexive for torment power) *'Duration''' Lasting/Special The Scourge can heal all bashing damage per success or a point of lethal or aggravated damage. The Scourge must touch the target. Low-Grace: '''Each success lowers a target Stamina Temporarily. If the target loses all of her Stamina, she falls into a coma and suffers one level of aggravated damage per hour per successunless she receives medical attention immediately. Stamina is lost for a number of days equal to the demon's Torment score. •••• Animate' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Intelligence + Crafts + Awakening *'Action:' Instant *'Duration''' Scene The Scourge can animate objects up to his Torment score. The successes rolled count as a dice pool fot the object actions. A demon must touch the objects and he can control them at a distance. Low-Grace: '''The same as above but the demon must roll Composure each turn, if it fails the objects attacks the nearer being in that turn. ••••• Restore Life' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Medicine + Awakening *'Action:' Istant *'Duration''' Special A demon can breath life into bodies of the dead, but cannot restore their soul. The target number is 1 for freshly corpse, 2 for few days, 3 for a week. Older corpses cannot be restored. The Scourge controls them telepathically, they have no mind or soul. With the expenditure of a willpower dot the duration can be made indefinite, otherwise they remain alive for a scene. Soulless body can be possessed by Demons , Spirits and Ghosts. He can raise a number of corpses equal to his Torment score. Low-Grace: 'The same as above but the demon must roll Composure each turn, if it fails the corpse attacks the nearer being in that turn. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: DAGAN Infuses the fallen angel's mortal body with blush of youth and vibrant health - even the olderst mortal vessel appears to be in the prime of life and moves with inhuman grace, speed and strength. The aura of life and vitality radiates from her. POWERS: *'Wings:' A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Aura Of Vitality:' Living beings within a number of yards equal to your character's Torment heal any bashing damage at the rate of 1 health level per turn. *'Pass Without Trace:' Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, the character leaves to foot prints or trails. *'Improved Physical Capabilities:' +1 Strength , +1 Dexterity, +1 Stamina LOW-GRACE FORM: Transform their mortal bodies into a breeding ground for diseases and cancerous tumors, their flesh is damp and spongy to the touch. LOW-GRACE POWERS: *'Extra Health Levels:' +3 health levels *'Miasma: '''The demon's breath can affect victims up to a distance in feet equal to her Torment score. They must make a Stamina + Power stat roll or forfeit their action for that turn. Storyteller can decide they are infected by some virus. *'Vicious Flesh:' They can escape from normal bonds as ropes and handcuffs with a dexterity roll. Grapple attempt made against them suffer a -2 malus. *'Extra Limbs:''' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make ap to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. <<<< BACK